


Mating Season Guide

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, guide to mating season fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: I’m hoping to work on other one-shots of this series soon. I made this to help me keep names straight, given how much Dean, Cas and the others like to procreate. :)





	Mating Season Guide

Dean Winchester & Castiel

Eldest Children

\- Jonathan Winchester  
\- Michael Winchester  
\- Amriel Winchester

Second Eldest Children (1 year younger)

\- Molly Winchester  
\- Andrew (Tucker) Winchester  
\- Becky Winchester  
\- Jessica Winchester  
\- Diniel Winchester  
\- Cassandra (Cassie) Winchester

Youngest Children (6 years younger)

\- Autumn Winchester  
\- Mark Winchester

Sam Winchester & Gabriel

Eldest Children

\- Cassie Winchester  
\- Danielle Winchester

Second Eldest Children (1 year younger)

\- Robert (RJ) Winchester  
\- Daniel Winchester  
\- Connor Winchester  
\- Elijah Winchester

Jody Mills & Michael

Eldest Children

\- Cyriel Mills  
\- Christopher Mills  
\- Noah Mills  
\- Lunaiel Mills  
\- Rose Mills

Second Eldest Children (6 years younger)

\- Joshua Mill  
\- Amanda Mills

Adam Milligan & Lucifer

Children

\- Katherine Milligan  
\- Mina Milligan  
\- Mary Milligan  
\- Samantha Milligan

Robert (Bobby) Singer & Tamriel

\- Andriel Singer

Claire Donovan & Balthazar

\- Hope Donovan

Tobias Meadows & Samandriel (Alfie/Andi)

\- Patience Meadows  
\- Summer Meadows  
\- Tabitha Meadows  
\- Brock Meadows  
\- Christopher Meadows  
\- William Meadows


End file.
